


Bjs

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shannon gives his baby brother a blow job





	Bjs

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote years ago, it’s utter junk.

"Shit." Shannon hissed as he got onto the tour bus. His nostrils were assaulted by the arousing smell of his younger brother. Jared's normal scent had intensified, signaling to any alpha nearby that the omega was in heat. 

Shannon licked his lips, and ran one of his large hands through his hair as he made his way down the bus. 

"Out." He demanded as he spotted Tomo sitting on the couch flipping through a guitar magazine. The third member of the band raised an eyebrow at Shannon and smirked, knowing all too well what was about to happen. 

"He's all yours Mr. Alpha." Tomo joked, laughing as he got up, sending a wave to the aggravated Leto. 

Shannon wasted no time in making his way to the bunks. His nose alerted him just where his baby brother was, laying in Shannon's bunk clad in only a pair of briefs. His skin was glistening with sweat, and the sheets were sticking to his overheated skin. His omega looked up at him with blown eyes, pleading Shannon to do something. 

Just looking at Jared sent him over the edge and his control flew out the window as he pounced on the younger Leto. His mouth met the skin of Jared's neck, he took in deep breaths of his mate. So perfect, and all his. 

"Shan, please." Jared whimpered and he clutched to the broad shoulders of his brother. He needed Shannon to strip from his clothing, and take him forcefully.

"Hush baby, I got you." The elder assured him as he pressed as kiss to Jared's lips.

Shannon pulled back and pulled his shirt and pants off, a smug look crossing his face as Jared blushed at seeing his brother had gone commando. 

"Gonna make you feel so good. You're going to take my fucking cock, beg for me to fill you up with me knot." 

Jared gasped and moaned, lips parted trying to speak. Shannon's dirty talk always had him gushing slick, so turned on by the promises his big brother would make to him. 

Shannon took his thumbs and hooked them on either side of Jared waist band to his underwear, slowly pulling them down in a teasing manner. Jared's harden cock sprung from the restricting fabric and was leaking pre-cum from the slit. Shannon licked his lips and leaned down to engulf the member into his skilled mouth.

Letting out a choking moan Jared closed his eyes as he felt them roll back into his skull from pleasure. His much smaller hands grabbed at Shannon's short hair, urging him to take his cock deeper.

Shannon grinned around the member as he bobbed up and down, he took two of his fingers and slid them between Jared's asscheeks, searching for the wet hole that lay between. The pads of his fingers circled the tight twitching muscle before plunging into the wet heat. Jared was soaking his fingers and the bed, and Shannon knew it wouldn't take but a few more seconds and he'd blow his load.

With a sharp cry Jared gripped Shannon's head harder as he shuttered with release. Ropes of cum shooting down his brother's throat. 

Shannon pulled back and licked his lips. 

“Fuck Shan.” Jared breathed.


End file.
